


Frozen in Time

by LittleLeeeLoo



Series: TravelingMerchant Oneshots [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, Denial of Feelings, Helpful father figure, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TravelingMerchantAU, repressing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeeeLoo/pseuds/LittleLeeeLoo
Summary: When Vio leaves, Blue starts feeling the reality sink in that, he too, is real. At least their father is there to keep him grounded.
Relationships: Blue Link & Link’s Father
Series: TravelingMerchant Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877419
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Frozen in Time

Blue had never been so mad as he was now. Vio had ran away and against his better judgement, he had let him go. He had planned to pull him aside and maybe talk to the mental case, but when they got back home, it was only to their father on the porch and an empty house. 

“What do you mean you let him go!?” Blue had screeched, checking all the rooms and finding some things missing here and there, but nothing he held of real value. A book or two was gone and he could remember they were survival guides, but Blue already knew he held that information in his brain. He was coming to realize that some things that he might remember, the others didn’t. It was almost like they were being given their own memories now and becoming their own person- and thank the goddesses for that. He wanted to be his own person and move forward with his own ideals and desires and not be limited like they had been before.

“He was going to leave Lin- Blue. He did not want to be here.” His father had said, clearly exasperated as Green questioned where Vio was going and Red pointing out that Vio was still injured from the battle not even a day ago. Blue muses about the limp Vio had been sporting since the volcano. Green had stomped it ridiculously good- with the heel of his boot no less through the soft leather of Vio’s boot. It had sounded painfully when it happened, but the battle had been intense… and the worry for Vio killing Green had won out before any rational thought could be made. 

It felt like it was an eternity ago… but alas, it was merely a couple of days, at most, and Vio was already off on his own again probably looking for trouble like Link always seemed to do. For being calm and collected, he was still needlessly reckless and Blue was beginning to get irritated with everyone calling him the reckless one. He didn’t go and betray an entire kingdom just to get the job done faster, seriously. 

Blue grumbles in irritation, pacing around outside once he was certain Vio was truly gone and running his hands through his hair to hold the back of his neck. He looks up at the setting sky and scowls nastily at it. “And he calls me the idiot…” he rumbles.

His ears twitch as he hears meek footsteps coming up on his side, but he doesn’t bother looking over. “Blue?” Red soon asks, reaching up and tapping his arm to get his attention. 

“Hm?”

“Do you think he’ll be okay out there?”

Blue scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Probably. If guilt doesn’t eat him alive.”

Red frowns and lightly nudges Blue’s arm. “Don’t say that.”

“Why?” Blue snaps, “it’s fucking true. Did you not fucking see him? We didn’t merge and he freaked out. As much as I fucking hated that part of me, I’m glad I don’t have to deal with it like he does. Fucking coward.”

“Blue!!” Red cries out, pushing Blue hard enough to stagger him and leave him glaring at his counterpart.

Green chooses that moment to walk up, scowling exactly like Blue but not nearly as deep. “Hey.. don’t say that about Vio. We don’t know what he went through.”

“He went through being a traitor. A double agent. He was on the side that was killing our people. I don’t know about you, but I’d feel fucking guilty as fuck.”

Green sighs in exasperation. “Do you have to curse?”

Red pouts. “He’s not a coward…” he tries to defend, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“He ran away, didn’t he? Stop defending him.” Blue rolls his eyes. 

Green huffs and puts his hands on his hips. “You’re just mad that he stomped on your toes.” 

“Yes, I’m fucking mad about that! But he didn’t get nearly a good enough stomp on me as you did him! Now shut up!” Blue seethes, pacing around their yard a couple of minutes and letting the metaphorical steam lift from him. He feels about ready enough to wear down the grass in their front yard to make a road. “I just don’t get how you guy think he’s gonna make it out there by himself!” 

“He can handle himself, Blue…” Green says softly, reaching out a reassuring hand that gets roughly smack away. “He handled it before…” 

“No he didn’t! You guys are so- UGH! Fuck! Forget it! I’m going to bed.” He grumbles, stalking towards the house noisily. He didn’t know how to convey the assortment of emotions he was feeling- it was all around frustrating to be dealing with everyone and it was even more frustrating when he couldn’t talk long enough to get his thoughts out without being interrupted. He couldn’t even remember where he was going with his thoughts, and that only seemed to add to his growing frustration. He almost expects Red to stop him- maybe Green. But neither do. 

He lays in their single twin bed, wondering how they’re going to live now when there were four kids instead of one. His dad was probably having a hell of a time keeping up with them and their new identities, but at least it hadn’t been bad like with Zelda, who insisted on calling them by Link. 

Sure they had been a part of Link, but they weren’t now. That needed to be respected. He knew it was going to take a while for everyone to get used to, but that was fine. He looks over to the doorway as his father walks passed, pausing a moment, before knocking on the door warily. Blue narrows his eyes, was he scary enough to warrant such hesitance? He huffs. “Come in already, old man.” 

He can hear his father sigh, and he already knows he’s rolling his eyes as he pushes the door open. Blue smiles secretly to himself as his father sits down next to him at his hip and looks down at his hands. He seems to glance at the tunic a moment, almost like he’s checking to see which Link he is. Did they really look that similar? Blue didn’t think so… All of their mannerisms were so shockingly different. Even their postures and facial expressions… then again, His father was just now seeing them up close for an extended amount of time compared to before. He’d have to remember to give him some leeway… maybe. 

“Well??” He prompts. 

His father sighs again and looks over to him, “I know you’re mad that I let… Vio go.” 

“Yeah…” He grumbles before he can stop himself. 

“But you… Link has always been headstrong. No matter what I said, he was going to leave.”

He wasn’t wrong… but it still bugged him. He didn’t know how to show what he was feeling, so he scowls harder and turns on his side away from his father, feeling like a child throwing a tantrum over something so seemingly little. “I know. I get it. I just.” 

“You weren’t ready.” 

“Yeah…” Blue grumbles. “I don’t think he’s okay.” 

He hears rustling and he tenses as a hand falls on his head, pulling the cap from it and folding it neatly to sit on his bedside table before combing through his hair in a comforting gesture that Blue felt too prideful to even admit to himself that he loved. “I don’t think he is either…” He mutters, “none of you boys should have been in that war… you’re still young… and I wish I could have saved you boys from it.”

“There’s no point in apologizing when you didn’t do anything…” Blue grumbles. 

“Regardless. I don’t know what you guys went through… so perhaps when you are feeling up to it, you could tell me your side of it.”

“Yeah, whatever…” 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to tell me.”

“Ugh! It just! Fuck everything has happened so fast! I didn’t even have time to think! If you want someone more open with spilling their guts out, ask Green or Red, cause I just. I just want to forget.” 

“Forgetting isn’t any way to handle things.” 

“Neither is running away! But you let Vio do it!” Blue snaps, practically spitting the words out. 

Silence stretches between the two of them for a couple of minutes- or at least long enough for Blue to sigh and mutter out a gruff ‘sorry’. 

The hand ruffles his hair again and he bats at it lightly, even if he doesn’t want him to stop this affectionate comfort. “What do you want me to do, Blue? Tell me how I can help you.” 

Blue thinks about it for a couple of moments. “I don’t fucking know… just.. just stay. Okay?”

“Okay.” His father says,moving up on the bed and getting comfortable at the top of the bed, leaning up against the wall. He soon goes back to petting his head and Blue pushes out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know how they were going to get through things but… he knew they would somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions on where to go with this :)) 
> 
> Comments definitely leave me feeling more motivated to continue- so feel free to leave them!


End file.
